A Stab in the Heart
by FinexShadeForever
Summary: After Fine and Rein had defeated the Black Crystal King, Fine took the hit for Rein and when she woke up, all her friends and family had shifted towards Rein and when she saw Shade confess to Rein, she ran away and got saved by the Snow Kingdoms prince. 2 years later, the Black Crystal King return for his revenge and they need the snow kingdoms help.What would happen if Fine's back
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. So this is my first fanfiction, so please review and enjoy this story.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Fine Pov**

I ran away faster and faster towards the ice lake in the forest with tears streaming down my face. How could they do this to me? I gave them my all. How could they betray me like this? I then walk up towards the ice lake and look down at my reflection. I was a mess, my dress all ragged, hair sticking up and my crown threating to fall out. Snow was falling down slowly. I look up towards the blank sky and felt myself weakening. I then fell and was waiting for the pain to come but it never came. I felt a pair of hands wrap around me, before I could open my eyes, the world went black.

 **Flashback**

At the scene where they defeated the black crystal king… The black crystal king was slowly gaining the upper hand and was slowly weakening the twin princesses.

"Rein stand back"

"What?"

"Watch out"

Black Crystal King push his greatest amount of power towards them and Fine pushes Rein away. Rein falls on the castle with their friends and family rushing to her, all looking worried. Fine gather all her energy and hits the Black Crystal King before she gets hit by the Black Crystal King's power. Black Crystal King was weakening greatly but not enough to destroy him. "I will come back and take revenge. You wait for me. HAHAHA," booms his voice.

"FINE," their friends and family scream out. Fine's wings disappear and she was falling, but thank god Truth caught her.

When Fine woke up a maid was tending her. When the maid saw her woke up she rush to tell her parents. Moments later her friend and family came and were hugging her and soon they were all laughing. Fine thought she would finally enjoy peace and happiness, but soon she would know how wrong she was.

Two days later a ball was held for the twin princesses. When Fine woke up, she found Rein not in her bed. Then she looked at the clock: 9 o 'clock. Fine then panic and rush to get ready screaming for Camelot. "Oh my gosh. Princess Fine hurry up, why are you still not ready yet. Princess Rein told me that you were already ready and that you would be out in a minute."

By the time Fine was ready and rushing to the ball, Rein was already up on and talking. Rein had changed a lot. She looks more mature and had a slender body, the blue dress making her look elegant. After she had finished her speech, our friends rush to her. Shade and Bright seemed to look at Rein a little different but I thought it was just my imagination. I then walk up to them but they all didn't seem to see me. They kept on talking and talking congratulating Rein. I let it go and I thought it would return to normal where we would be happily together as friends again.

However as time went go, I got less and less notice. Rein also acts more mean to me. She starts messing and playing jokes on me like splashing water on me, but acts the innocent girl in front of our parents. My friends are not much better. I kept getting ignored by them. I kept it to myself and became quiet and distance myself from them. I always had an image of a fat, chubby girl and I kept it that way. I had always worn a lot of clothes so I look fat. I had felt no need to change this image since no one even notices me. Mother and Father was now always praising Rein and comparing me to her. But one day I couldn't take it anymore.

I was walking through the garden that day trying to relieve my stress from the loneliness when I heard some sound coming behind the tree. I crept up and saw Rein and Shade.

"So what did you bring me here for?"

"Rein I love you! Will you be my girlfriend?" Shade said.

Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't believe Shade just ask Rein out. But Rein knows I love Shade so she will reject him, right. I felt someone next to; I turn around to see Bright with a tense look. So that's what going on.

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend. I love you too."

I felt myself breaking down with more tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe I just heard Rein say that. I turn around and ran and caught a glimpse of Bright who looks at them with a look of hurt, anger, and sadness. I then ran away towards the forest.

 **Flashback ends**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room with white all over the room. Decorations, bedsheets, and walls were all white. I see a maid and when she saw me, she rushes outside. I look at my clothes and found out I had a white nightgown on. It was a dress with a string around my waist ( **Sorry but I'm not really good with clothes and describing it)** showing my slim and thin figure. My hair was down and I tried to get up but I fell back down.A man then came in who had a fine blueish white suit with a fur cape behind him. He had blue eyes and had brown hair. From his appearance I guess he was a prince. He walks up to me and said…

"Hello, I am the prince of the Snow kingdom. My name is…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, and thanks to those who review. I had made another chapter since I had nothing to do and will decide to update my profile so please go see it later. And I probably might update the next chapter in about tomorrow to Sunday. It depends how busy how am. Anyway, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Fine's POV**

"Hello, I am the prince of the Snow kingdom. My name is Desuke. I found you in the forest and brought you back since you fainted" he said.

I looked at Desuke and he smiles at me. I look at him with dull eyes. I now feel like that nothing is going to make me smile ever again. I nodded at him and tried to get up but I fell back down.

"Be careful" Desuke said. He then came up and caught me and place me slowly back down sitting on the bed. I blush but hide it with my bangs. "So why were you in the forest crying? I'm just asking. If you don't want to answer you don't have to." Desuke said in such a sweet and caring tone.

I then started crying and broke down and was held in his arms. I told him my story and why I was in the forest and he was soothing me while I cried while hugging him. Soon after that, I fell asleep.

 **Desuke's POV**

After listening to Fine speak, I kept comforting her and she fell asleep shortly after. I then close the door and told the maid to tend her well. I then walked to my parents who were of course the king and queen of the Snow Kingdom.

I enter the throne room and I told my parents Fine's story and my parents seem deeply sorry for her too.

"I am deeply sorry for this girl but we must return her to her kingdom if their parents ask of it. She has already been gone a week and we are talking about making alliances with them in the future. "My father said.

"But they are such cruel people. Surely if Fine returns, they will torture her and she will once again feel lonely and depress." "Well we don't know yet so let us… beep beep. What's this? The Sunny kingdom is calling. I will first make sure that they know Princess Fine is with us first. "Father said.

Before I can say another word, father accepts the call and a screen appears in front of us. In front of us were a man with sky blue hair and women with long red hair that looked like Fine's hair. I'm guessing those are Fine's parents. And next to them was a girl who looked like Fine, but with blue hair and sea green eyes. I clench my fist when I saw her and moved out of the screen so they couldn't see me but I could still see them and hear them talking.

"King Truth, I believe you have called for our agreement to working together. Yes?" "Yes, King Kora. So what have you thought about it."

"I would need more time to consider and may I ask if you have the legendary twin princesses with you."

"Ha. That girl isn't even worth being called that. If not thanks to me. She wouldn't even survive until now." The girl with the blue hair said. I clenched my fist and wait for them to continued.

"Rein, do not be impolite." King truth said. "Yes father. I am Princess Rein of the Sunny Kingdom." Rein said while she curtsied.

"And the other princess…" My father said.

"She is no longer a princess of the Sunny Kingdom. She ran away and hurt Rein. We shall not have such a girl be called our daughter much less the Princess of the Sunny Kingdom. We will server all ties with her. She is no longer related to us."

"I see." My father said while I clench my fist at what King Truth just said.

"I see, but I accept to make alliances with you on one condition."

"What is the condition, King Kora?" "It is in the future, for the next 2 years, we will not contact each other, and on this day 2 years later, you will hold a ball for us, and my son will be there to talk about you more about the alliance. For now, I am agreeing to make an alliance with you, but I won't do any action until 2 years later." King Truth excuses himself to talk with his official and soon came back with a nod saying yes.

"Then see you 2 years later, King Truth."

Then the screen closed. I then led my parents to see Fine. When I open the door, I saw Fine awake but still dull. My parents pitied her and decide to have her as an envoy of our country.

"Princess Fine would you like to be my envoy (Fine **has to be an envoy because later on in the story, if Fine is Princess, that would make her and Desuke brother and sister and that isn't in my plan so bear with it)**. I had always wanted a daughter but had never born one before and you are so sweet, but I'm sure the officials will not approve of it. But if you are my envoy, you can always be with me since we will not see or make contact with anyone outside this kingdom until 2 years later."

Fine looked surprise and shock, but then started crying saying she never felt this loved before for a long time by her mother until this moment.

 **Fine's POV**

Queen Yuki just ask me if I want to be her envoy and she said I was so sweet and she was saying it with such tenderness I broke down. I cried and cried and she explains what my parents did but I just nodded. She told me since they server all ties with me, later on if they demand I go back, I don't have to obey since I'm not their people anymore. I thanked her and I smiled for the first time in a long time. I saw Desuke and smiled at him. He then smiled back.

I walked around the palace soon after I was able to walk and saw the whole palace was all white and it was cold but Desuke told me once I got through coronation day, I would get new powers that allow me to adjust to the temperature.

Soon coronation day came and so many people were there. All wearing white and they looked at me and smiled at me. I soon knew everyone and they became friends with me really fast. "So I see you have gotten yourself comfortable now. Now you got everyone on your side, you're their new favorite." Desuke said with a silly face and I punch him lightly. I have gotten closer to Desuke and we spend almost all time together.

Suddenly I hear the horns blowing and I bid my farewell to Desuke before I went through the hall for the coronation. Everyone was there and the Queen and King were at the front. I walked up to them and bowed down.

"Fine **(she doesn't have a last name since hers was Sun at first but now she isn't a part of the family so she's just Fine. But she'll have one later)** , do you accept the title of envoy of the Snow Kingdom." "Yes I do." I said and then they gave me a bracelet and when I press it, it turns into a beautiful staff that had a snowflakes sign on the top."

I then felt a hand on me and I felt powers going into me. I then enjoyed the party.

Desuke later had taught me I could now turn the floor with ice, freeze water, and able to shoot ice balls and a lot more. I had spent a lot of time with Desuke over the 2 years and both of us had grown close to each other. I had became comfortable with him and we hang out together most of the time playing.

One day the Queen and King summon us. Desuke looked worried but when I ask him, he said it's nothing trying to reassure me. But I looked unconvinced. Before I knew it we were in the room with the King and Queen.

"Fine and Desuke, we have summon you because 2 years ago we made an alliance with the Sunny Kingdom and we request you to go to the Sunny Kingdom to meet them and discuss about the documents and how we are going to help each other." The King said.

I froze and Desuke looked at me worriedly.

"I know it's hard on you Fine but…"

"Not at all. In fact I am happy because I can show this now that I can live well and is way better than them."

The king and queen looked a bit surprise but nodded and told us to get ready for going to the Sunny Kingdom tomorrow. In fact my heart was beating but it was true that I have this desire. I have now grown more mature and I have a slender body with my white short dress showing my well figure off.

I wonder what will happen once I get back tomorrow. I then sigh and decide not to worry about it.

* * *

 **I finally finish it. Please review and again thanks to those who review it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Hi guys. Sorry I didn't post so long but I started having to prepare for finals so I was busy. Also I changed the look of Desuke with dark blue hair an brown eyes but the color for the hair is different with Shade's. Anyways, please enjoy the story and review.**

* * *

 **Fine's POV**

I walked out of my room with a _Thump_. Desuke pulled me into a hug and hide his face in my hair, pushing me towards the wall. He then whisper in my ear, "Are you going to be fine?" I hug him tightly and gave him a reassuring smile telling him I was fine. We then decide to start to go to my old home.

We flash out and then an ice bridge formed. We then transformed our shoes to an elegant ice skating shoes made out of ice. It had wings on the sides and had the Snow kingdoms emblem on it. Desuke and I then skated towards the endless bridge. We skate very fast so we should be there in about 2 hours.

Normal POV

The Sunny Kingdom was very busy today. They were going to welcome the Snow Kingdom family to their kingdom to celebrate their alliances.

They will discuss about the conditions for helping each other. Every kingdom royal family including Fine's old friends were there.

 **Rein's POV**

We were welcoming the Snow Kingdom family today to our kingdom and I was with my friends waiting and talking about them.

"Guys, do you think they are going to be weird." I ask.

"I don't know but I do know that they are powerful with the ice powers. I heard however today, only the Prince and the queen's envoy is coming." Shade said.

Bright glared a Shade but then turned back to talk to his parents. I smirked.

Since that day Fine ran away, Shade and Bright were continuously trying to win me over. But I just kept on pretending I don't know who to choose.

I loved it how they pamper me and fight for me. My parents also loved me and had spoiled me. That Fine should have left a long time ago. Like as if Shade would ever like her. I continued to gossip with the other princesses until I heard a gasp from everyone.

There was a black shadow looming over us. I turned white. It was the Black Crustal King. I then transformed into the Universe princess. I tried to attack him but he then use a dark and fire power to attack me. Before I could react he hit me. I fell and my friends rush to me.

I then heard another gasp. I look up towards the window and saw a beautiful ice bridge and two figures appearing. They then jumped down and they started to attack the Black Crystal King. The girl was moving gracefully in harmony with the boy while the Black Crystal King finally disappears before saying

"I will defeat you and have my revenge."

We all already knew they were the Snow Kingdom's people so my parents rush to them. The boy lifts his head first.

Almost every one (girl) blush at the sight of the boy. He had spiky dark blue hair and he had brown eyes. I then saw the girl's face and everyone in the throne room were shocked.

The girl in front of me was the girl I despise and I destroyed 2 years ago now was standing in front of me with the most handsome and gorgeous boy I've ever seen. I then felt anger and jealousy rising in me. I then started attacking her.

 **Fine's POV**

I looked up and everyone gasp. I smirked and everyone was silent until Rein started attacking me. I easily defeated her by raising my hand and shot an ice spell towards her. She went flying backwards and Shade and Bright were running to catch her.

"You...You bastard how dare you do that to my precious daughter" my ex parents said.

I looked at them with bored eyes and said "Do I look like I care. Your daughter attacked me first and I had to defend myself right? Duh."

"You bastard, why did you appear. We don't need someone like you better disappear from here before I call the guards and throw you out or behead you for attacking a royalty" Rein screamed.

"You better shut your mouth before I slit it open, and I will leave if you want me to. You will regret it though" I said.

"Desuke let's go."

"Fine now don't be so naughty. We still have business here." I scowl but kept silent about it.

"King Truth and Queen Elsa, we are the royalty and the envoy from the Snow Kingdom."

Desuke then bows but I stood still. I didn't have to bow down to these people."

"From what I've seen, I know you don't get along with my partner but she will be greatly helpful and let me introduce, she is the envoy of the Snow Kingdom."

My ex parents were shocked and were shaking hands with Desuke, they looked at me warily and the party begun and everyone went back to their business and I went with Desuke to talk about the agreements.

 **Time skip**

I was just finish with Desuke talking with my ex parents about the agreements, they told us they arrange room for us. We then went to our rooms. On the way there I met my ex friends. I smirked. Rein had a little scratch and they were all hovering over her. Especially Shade and Bright.

Then they stopped us. Rein then tried to slap me but was stopped by Desuke. He looked at her coldly and said

"Don't you dare hurt or touch her" Desuke said.

Rein then put on the fake act and started crying.

I rolled my eyes and then Shade came up to me...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't update in a long time and this chapter is long but I haven't got inspire by anything to write and I got bunch of homeoworks to do. And so enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Shade's POV**

I walked with rein down the hall tending her with her bruises. I then saw Fine with the boy call Desuke. Envoy or whatever Fine was, she has a hideous heart.

I went up to her after Rein fell down. I tried to slap Fine and took that as a chance to use my other hand to punch Desuke in the stomach. Then before I knew it, Desuke had both of my arms frozen with ice. I howl in pain and fell down.

 **Fine POV**

I got to my room and Desuke still holds my wrist tightly. He wouldn't budge and I sigh. We stood there for a moment and he then pulled me towards him. I landed on him with a "thud". We were lying on the floor, with me on top of him.

I felt his hand on my head. He pushes my face close so my ear was right next to his mouth. I blush but was glad he couldn't see it.

"Fine, don't ever get near them without my permission. Do you understand!"

I put my hand on his cheek and he relaxed. I stared in his eye and leaned in. *thud*

The door swung open and Shade and Rein stood standing there. We both immediately stood up blushing furiously.

"I guess we interrupted something!" Shade said while he frowned.

(smirks) "Whatever. My parents have requested for prince Desuke. "(Leaves the room)

"You better get ready to go down. We won't interrupt again." Shade said while smirking.

We both straightened our clothes. Desuke then pats my head. Then walks out the room. I then sigh without realizing I had been holding my breath.

I then decide to walk around trying to remember where the swimming pool was until I found a maid to bring me there. I took a deep breath smelling the water. I then dived in the water feeling water covering my whole body. I then swim upward doing freestyle. I then felt someone dived in the water, a strong wave of water swung back and forth.

I then look around to see all of my ex-friends standing there. Rein's hand was across her chest while she smirked.

"What a surprise seeing you here, you outcast." Rein said.

"You came here to just for nothing except make us disgusted. You are weak and I'm way more powerful than you in all aspects." Rein said as I got out of the water.

I saw Bright and Shade blush a little but they faded quickly and compose themselves to defend for Rein. I chuckled at that and took a towel and dry myself.

"If you say I am weak then what are you? You can't even defeat the black crystal king. You were flying over the tables when he hit you and you didn't even have him once yet."

Rein's face became red and screamed, "You arrogant brat, let me teach you a lesson. Universal princess transform."

Her clothes transformed into a blue dress as the same before but just longer and her hair was longer.

"I actually was ordered to not fight but you started it so I will go as you wish then."

"Tokushi power "I screamed and my swimsuit became replace by a white sleeveless shirt with some laces in light blue and light purple outlining it, and a dress up to my knee all white with a lot of layers with two ribbons trailing down from the skirt to my foot. My shoes were illustrated as pure white with a snow symbol marked on it to show where I came from. And my hair was up in a waterfall braid. In all aspects I look way better than Rein.

Then Rein lounge forward with one of her pathetic attack spells.

I easily dodge it, and put my wand in the pools water and swing it at the direction at where Rein and her friends were and another at the pools door. By doing this floor and they are wet; along with the already high humid it was perfect for a cold bath. I snap my hands and all the water turned to ice and the temperature dropped tremendously.

They screamed because it was so cold and their shirt was so cold, but of course they couldn't take it off or they would be naked. They ran to the door but it was frozen and I laugh.

"Let us out," Shade growled.

"What if I don't, "I dared

 **"** Give you one more chance or you will regret it?" Rein said. I laugh at her statement and she grew mad.

Rein staggered towards me and shot a spell at me.

I moved swiftly and turned my voice extremely cold, "Remember don't ever plan to attack me or hurt me or else you will be hurt 10 times more."

Then we all heard banging from the door and Reins father and mother banging on the door.

I smirked and said,"Aw, the one who said I was weak now is lying on the floor miserably because of me, a weak person, and you need your mommy and daddy's help."

I then let the temperature back to normal and the door melted. The door bang open and…


End file.
